Outdoor activities are an increasing part of our lifestyle. Hunting, camping and backpacking account for billions of dollars in equipment sales and permit fees. Other than car camping or use of a recreational vehicle, all overnight and many-day outdoor activities require the use of some type of backpack to hold gear, equipment, clothing and food. Many backpack styles have been designed to carry this equipment and these designs work well.
Many outdoor activities require the use of other types of equipment as well. For example, hunters often use rifles and spotting scopes. Many people carry cameras, which can be rather large if professional photographs are desired. In using these devices, some type of support is needed as well, such as a tripod. Because standard tripods tend to be heavy and cumbersome to carry into the field, lightweight tripods and even monopods have been developed. Despite their convenience, these supports are still bulky and sometimes heavy to carry. This reduces the amount of other supplies that can be carried and often limits the length of the trip to the field.